The present invention relates to various telescoping mechanisms to transfer rotational or linear movement from one end to the other in order to open and close by multiple methods.
Other mechanisms transfer movement but only through a straight shaft, and they do not have the capability to collapse into smaller sections.
As can be seen, there is a need for solutions to these and other problems.